Dangerous Games
by kenshingirlxoxo652
Summary: They knew they were playing a risky game. But then again, when has danger ever stopped anyone from doing what they truly desire? And they desired each other. Sequel is "The Game's Aftermath".
1. Chapter 1

**Dangerous Games**

**Part One  
><strong>

**Written by KenshinGirlXOXO652**

**Message to readers: I don't own any characters from Naruto or Inuyasha. I only made the plot.**

* * *

><p>"Kagome-chan…"<p>

Nope, nothing.

"Oh, Kagome-chaaaaaaaan…"

She twitched her nose, and Naruto took this as a sign that it was time. Time for what, exactly?

This: "**Kagome Higurashi! Get your gorgeous, but lazy ass **_**up**_**! We have to continue the mission to go help Gaara-san and his village!**"

She jumped up with a shriek of surprise at such a loud awakening and frantically looked around. "What, what? What's going on? Are we under attack?"

Naruto held his belly to try and contain his laughter, but it didn't work, seeing as he was currently rolling on the floor laughing with tears at the corners of his eyelids. "K-Kagome-chan! No, w-we're not under attack, b-but you should seriously look at yourself!"

She frowned, not knowing what was so funny… yet…

Curious, she reached over to grab her little yellow book-bag that she'd carried around for years. After unzipping a tiny front pocket, she reached inside to grab her tiny compact mirror. She opened it with a snap and peered to see what Naruto had claimed to be so funny, only to break out in giggles herself.

Her raven black hair was sticking up in every which direction (_it's going to take forever to comb out all these knots,_ she thought with a sigh.), almost taking on the shape of an afro. Her cobalt colored eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep. (Surly from guarding the campsite last night…) Yet, funniest (and most embarrassing) of all, she had a fine line of saliva trailing from her naturally pouty lips to the base of her ivory colored neck.

Laughter slowly seizing, they both gave a sigh of content that was oddly in sync, only for it to cause the giggling to start up again with full force.

"**Shut **_**up, **_**you two!**"

Kagome and Naruto glanced at Sakura and sighed, feeling that she had killed the rare, joyful mood. Sakura always _was _grumpy in the morning… You know, even if it was almost sunset…

"Aye, aye, captain Haruno!" Kagome said with a drunken pirate accent, giving Sakura a mocking solute. Sakura glared daggers at her with sharp emerald eyes. Kagome just as easily glared back with her own blue defiant ones, starting a glaring contest of green versus blue.

"Tch…" Sakura looked away while snatching her things to stand up gracefully. "Whatever." Kagome continued to glower hatefully as the pink haired kunoichi away towards Sai and Kakashi.

Seeing Sakura's backside, red changed to blue and Kagome blinked and the angry expression was replaced with one of loneliness as a memory flashed to the front of her mind, rather than one of the Haruno clan, it showed her an image of an Uchiha symbol… Walking away… to leave Konoha… to leave her… but then she remembered something else. Something she needed to attend immediately.

She quickly retrieved her comb and brushed out all the snags and tangles, leaving a head of flowing ebony silk. She hastily rubbed the remaining evidence of sleep from her eyes and used the back of her hand to wipe away her semi-dry drool. After grabbing a smaller separate bag of toiletries from her yellow one, she made her way to the circle of Kakashi, Sai, Sakura, and Naruto.

She grabbed a stray strand of hair and placed it behind her ear. "H-hey, go you guys mind if I go to the hot springs for a quick bath?"

Sakura huffed. "Seriously, we're almost in Suna, can't you wai-"

"I do not see any reason why you cannot, Kagome-chan." Sai swiftly interrupted.

Kakashi's visible red eye crinkled at the edge, indicating he was smiling. With mischief, Kagome assumed. "Do you need someone to guard you from all the troubles that would harm a young, beautiful maiden such as yourself? Because, if so, I'd be more than happy to-"

"**NO!**" They all screamed together in disgust and weariness at their sensei's antics.

"Pervert…." Naruto muttered under his breath. Volume increasing when he turned to speak to Kagome, knuckles brushing against her soft cheek, he warned, "Just please be careful, Kagome-san."

"Hai," she nodded with a heart melting smile. "I will, Naruto-kun."

As she turned to walk away, she felt the presence of Naruto's eyes on her retreating form. She felt his well hidden lust… his evident concern… his absolute love… and felt it all as it made a sharp blow to her conscience. She merely cast her eyes down and continued her trek to the springs.

Naruto had loved her for oh, so many years now. Even when her love was not returned, he continued to love her. Even three years ago, when every day after training she'd sneak off to the almost deserted Uchiha compound to spend time with her beloved Sasuke Uchiha. Sometimes they would merely hold each other and watch the moon and stars, sometimes kissing for many minutes at a time until one of them was pushed to their limit and asked the other to stop, even once forgetting to ask to stop and ending up experimenting the feel of sexual interactions. Naruto knew. He was loud, not stupid. So he continued to love her. Even though he knew the raven haired girl loved the Uchiha, he _still _continued to love her without faltering.

Even when her love left her behind in Konaha without a word of parting to go train under a vile snake, Naruto continued to love the heart broken girl.

When Sasuke had left the leaf village, she was torn in pieces. She had stopped eating. She had stopped training. She'd lie in bed every day and night, soaking her white pillow with precious tears. Naruto had been the friend to snap her out of her depression and get her back on her feet and back into her regular schedule. This caused them to grow closer. Naruto thought it to be a different kind of close than Kagome. He had begun holding her hand. Kagome was puzzled at first, and then merely brushed it off. What was the big deal? Growing up, Kagome and her best friend, Ino Yamanaka, had always held hands. Then, he began hugging her longer and tighter. Still, she thought it to be nothing. She denied all the easily readable signs until it was too late… Until one night while Naruto and Kagome, hand in hand, were walking across the bridge they'd meet at for missions and training as genin.

Under a bright full moon, Naruto Uzumaki kissed Kagome Higurashi full on the lips. She'd, of course, instantly pulled away in surprise and disgust. Not because it was Naruto, but because it wasn'ther darling Sasuke. She will _never _forget Naruto's heart shattered expression when she pulled away. Her damn conscience easily becoming dominant, she surrendered to his wishes and had a move to return his kiss. Before she knew it, they were in some sort of romantic relationship.

Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts as she felt guarding arms snake around her curvy waist. "I was waiting for you, Ka-go-me." He whispered seductively in her ear. She giggled as she felt his cool breath tickle a spot on her neck. She felt the sensation crash through her nervous system making her hot to the core. Who knew it was so easy to make one desire another? Turning around in his warm embrace, she wrapped her own delicate arms around his neck and wasted no time covering his lips with her own and dragging them both into a mysterious land of animalistic hunger, sensuality, and hot passion.

Picking her up and wrapping her toned legs around his torso, he slammed her backside into a nearby tree as he greedily attacked her neck and collar with wet kisses and suckles, causing her to cry out in ecstasy and pull at his silky raven locks.

_That's going to leave a mark, _Kagome thought somewhere in the back of her mind, but she was too intoxicated by excitement to give a fuck at the moment.

He wasted no time in pulling off her black baggy sleeping shirt- undoubtedly borrowed from his own closet. He was greeted with the sight of her bare chest. He quickly had a rose colored nipple in his mouth and sucked, and with the hand not holding her up, he gently massaged at her other perfectly round breast. She was mewing and moaning at the same time, desire flowing through her veins too quickly from too many different places for her make any specific sound.

Not thinking it was fair she was the only one receiving direct pleasure, she ground her core against his own aroused regions, causing him to inhale a sharp intake of breath. He halted his ministrations, causing a whine to rip through her throat from disappointment. He gave in to her and placed a sloppy kiss against her swollen, red lips as he removed her from the bark of the tree and carefully placed her on the ground. On all fours on top of her, he crawled up her body and stopped and her pants line. He used his sharp canines to take the fabric into his mouth and pull her shorts to her ankles. She kicked off the heap of fabric, leaving her in panties only.

He removed his own top as she undid all the things holding his pants and seductively pulled them down to reveal his thick erection. He ripped the thin, lacy scrap of cloth covering her womanhood with his bare hand and flung the remaining shreds somewhere in the forest surrounding them. Bending down to place more kisses on her neck, flesh against flesh, as she arched her back in delight, he entered her hot, wet sacred region. They both shuddered in absolutely bliss and he started to slowly depart and insert himself into her, gradually increasing his pace and force. The faster he went, the louder she screamed, until her stomach knotted and she came undone, causing her sapphire eyes to roll in the back of her head.

"Sasuke!" she cried out. Feeling the sudden tightening of her vagina around his manhood, he eventually came to his own release, feeling her milk every drop of his seed from him.

Heart pounding and breathing erratic, he laid his head on her soft mounds and sighed in content as he felt her fingernails scratching his scalp gently. "I love you," he whispered to her as he shut his eyes.

She didn't miss a beat as she replied, "As I love you, my darling."

He groaned. "We have to wash up and depart, don't we?"

He felt her nod. "We do," He lifted his head and onyx met cobalt.

"Why?" he asked. "Why do we continue to do this? Why don't you just come _with _me? You could be a part of Team Hebi. You would command them at my side, eventually turning a small team into a large village. We'd make love every night, not having to sneak around in a forest to meet. We wouldn't have to sneak around Naruto or Kakashi or _any _Konoha ninja. We'd have children together, and when we die in each other's arms, our first born would take over our every success. Then the next sibling after that and so on. We could be happy together, as a loving family, Kagome! Only if you would just _come with me_!"

She felt her throat tighten and tears prick the corners of her eyes. "I would never raise our baby in a life of such war and revenge and hate, _never!_"

His eyes widened as he realized what she was saying: As long as he hunted for his brother to fight and kill him, they couldn't be together. Not in the open. Not as a family.

He closed his eyes tightly. "W-what if I _did _give up killing Itachi? Would you go with me?"

Her mouth parted as she digested his question. "Y-y-you'd…." she sobbed. "You'd give up your dream of revenge for me?"

He growled. "Answer me, Hime-san."

"Y-yes, I would." She choked out. She stroked his pale face with love shining in her blue eyes. "I'd go with you and rule by your side over Team Hebi, making a small team eventually into a large village. We would make love every night, with no sneaking around in any forests. I'd leave Konoha and Naruto and everyone else. We'd have beautiful Uchiha babies together. Then, when we die in each other's embrace, our eldest child would take over our every success. We would live a life of happiness and love as a family."

He smirked at her choice of words, being a slightly shorter version of his own. "Then it's settled. In one week from today, I will kill Orochimaru. You will become a rogue ninja, and we will begin the plans to make Village Uchiha. I will throw away all things tied to getting revenge on Itachi. Then, we will make a family."

Kagome nodded with a smile full of pearly white teeth. The couple untangled themselves and took a dip in the steaming water. Kagome got thinking about everything that took place and sighed.

_This can't possibly work out as easily as we want it to…_

Sasuke was embracing her in seconds. "What's on your mind, Hime-san?" he whispered.

She looked him dead in the eyes. "We're playing a dangerous game."

He smirked. "Since when has danger ever stopped us from doing what we desire?"

"I'm serious! You've tried to kill Konoha ninjas, even succeeding once! I'm seeing the enemy right under my village's nose! We could be sentenced to death if we're caught…"

He splashed some water at her. "You think too hard."

"That's funny," she raised an eyebrow. "Because I remember, growing up, you were always the one worrying about every single detail. What could go wrong, what the consequences would be, who would get hurt in the process."

He sighed. "Hn…" She glared.

"You know I hate that, 'Ke-chan!"

"I know," he smirked, his eyes lightening with mischief. "That's why I do it."

Before she could rant to him, he instantaneously dunked her under water and let go of her head so she could get up on her own. As she surfaced, eyes wide, she spewed water and gasped in surprise.

"My, what was that? I didn't know there were any snakes in this water…" he feigned innocence, though that evil twinkle in his eyes told you otherwise.

She glared. She didn't scream or try to get him back; she merely turned and reached for her bag to retrieve her hair products. After grabbing the lid of the shampoo bottle and yanking it open with a 'pop' and squeezing a decent amount in her hand, she massaged it into her raven locks until suds reached her forehead. Sasuke helped guide her head into the water and together they rinsed it all out, leaving a fruity fragrance in the moist air when she stood up straight again. She did the same thing with the conditioner and handed it to him for him to do the exact process over again on himself. After a kiss on the lips, they reluctantly departed.

Arriving to the campsite, the first person who jumped up was Naruto. "Kagome-chan!" he embraced her and gave her an abrupt kiss on the cheek. She felt it again: the pain his ignorance caused her. It killed her he didn't know about her secret meetings with Sasuke, because he was so sweet. Why her? Why not Hinata? Hinata was a sweet girl who would have taken care of him and loved him right. She wouldn't have been sneaking around with a man who betrayed them _all_!

_Why do I play this eternal game with them? Why don't I leave Sasuke and be with a sweet man like Naruto_, She asked herself.

_Because you _like _how dangerous Sasuke is and you play this game because you are madly in love with him, _a voice whispered in the back of her mind. She instantly regretted ever thinking of leaving Sasuke.

"Well," Kakashi started, bringing Kagome back to the real world outside of her personal problems. "We're not too far from Suna, maybe two miles. That won't take long, so let's be on our way so we can settle in and rest."

They all nodded in agreement and jumped into a tree, heading towards theSunagakure. As Kakashi predicted, it wasn't long until they were greeted by two guards in front of a humungous gate door.

Sai held up a scroll and silently handed it to the first guard. He opened it, read the message it contained, and motioned for them to continue past the gates. "Notify the Kazekage that squad 7 has currently arrived." He barked out to the second guard, who nodded and disappeared within the blink of an eye to relay the message.

Kakashi, Sakura, and Sai wanted to get their rooms and get settled, so only Kagome and Naruto made their way through the many busy streets of the Sand Village to Gaara's head tower.

Kagome knocked hesitantly on the red door that stood between them and the Kazekage. Being the brash boy he is- and also wanting to see Gaara- busted right through the door and found Gaara working silently on paperwork. Gaara sighed.

"How did I know he would do that?" he asked no one in particular. Temari snorted from her position in the seat in front of Gaara's broad wooden desk.

"Because. It's Naruto." She stood and made her way to the silent raven haired kunoichi and found Kagome fiddling with her hands. "Yo! Kags! Long time no see! I missed you so much!" Kagome blinked when she noticed she was in a tight death grip and returned Temari's embrace.

"H-hey, Temari?" Kagome panted.

"Yea?" she asked, still holding Kagome firmly.

"I-I can't breathe…" Temari instantly dropped her arms and Kankuro's laughter in her ears. She sneered as he wrapped an arm around her now tense shoulders.

"Yea, sis, you missed her so much you wanted to kill her!" Gaara sighed at his sibling's antics and made his way to Kagome to embrace her as well.

"It's nice to see you again, lady Kagome." He whispered as he kissed her cheek.

Kagome blushed a fiery red and Naruto growled deep in his chest. Grabbing Kagome possessively, he barred his teeth. "Watch it…"

Gaara smiled. "I had not heard she was yours."

"Well-"

Kagome interrupted with a huff. "She's not!" and she stormed out of the room, leaving silence behind her.

"What just happened?" Kankuro blurted, causing Temari to elbow him in the ribs. "Ouch! Temari, what the hell?"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe him!" Kagome ranted, pacing back and forth in the small hotel room she and Sakura shared. "I mean seriously, he's never even asked me out on a date, and he's claiming I'm his! Here I am feeling bad about seeing Sasuke, and-"<p>

Her eyes widened as her body became rigid. There was another chakra signature here… She cursed herself for not noticing sooner. Wait- that's…

"What about feeling bad about seeing Sasuke… Hime-san?"

She turned around slowly, and sure enough, there was Sasuke. Leaning against the wall, arms and ankles crossed in a relaxed position. The way the sun hit him from the tiny window across the window… It was beautiful. He was beautiful.

He raised his right arm slightly and simply bent two fingers, signaling for Kagome to come close. She responded immediately.

Now directly in front of him, she asked hesitantly, "What are you doing here, 'Ke-sama?" At this he raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Sama?" he snorted. "Team Hebi needed information from one of Orochimaru's scouts in Sunagakure. You just happened to be here as well."

She gasped. "Orochimaru has scou-"

"He has scouts _everywhere, _Hime-san. Anyways, what was this I hear about someone claiming you to be theirs?"

She was at a loss for words, truly. "I-I…"

Hr brought his face to hers -leaving them centimeter apart- and grasped her chin firmly in his hand. "Who?"

She knew what he meant: Who had she been seeing while he was gone? Who did he have to kill?

Under his intense stare, she fell apart. "I-I-I don't know how it happened," she sobbed out. "You left and I- I was s-so _upset _and Naruto snapped me out of it, it definitely made us better friends, b-but he mistook it for me falling for him. I was so- so! - stupid because he kept dropping all these _obvious _signals and I denied them! So when he kissed me, I-I didn't know what to do and I was so scared to hurt him, and before I knew it, we were in some sort of relationship. Sasuke, I didn't know h-how to t-tell you because we always had s-such a s-short time together, and I didn't want it to be a-anything short of happy!"

He let go of her chin and sighed as he embraced her shaking figure. "Calm down, Hime-san… I'm disappointed, but I will not leave you. I could never leave you."

She nodded. "I-I'm so sorry, 'Ke-chan."

His eyes softened. "Hn… silly woman…"

* * *

><p>Sakura squeezed her eyes and could have punched herself for not being quieter as she entered the hotel room. Even though the door was, ideed, loud, Kagome merely twitched and continued to sleep peacefully. Raising a pink eyebrow, she blushed a scarlet red when she took in Kagome's appearance. Twisted in the sheets… Messy bed… <em>Naked… <em>

_God, she looks like she just had sex… _But Sakura knew better. Everyone knew she was still in love with the Uchiha. Kagome would _never _make love with any other man. Not even Naruto.

Sakura glared at Kagome's sleeping form. _She knows she loves Sasuke. So why does she continue to fake things with Naruto? Is he some kind of _joke _to her? Some kind of fucking _game_?_

She sobbed as she slid down the heavy white wooden door. Bringing her knees to her chest, she cupped her hands around her sobbing mouth to not make any noise.

_What's so special about _her_? Why does every man fall for _her? _She had Sasuke, why does she need Naruto too? Is she out to steal every man I fall in love with? _Sakura glared at the ground hatfully. No, it wasn't Kagome's fault. Anyone in their team could see Kagome doesn't love Naruto, she only pretends to love him to keep him happy. Everyone… everyone saw that- except for Naruto himself.

"How ironic…" she sniffled and removed her hands from her warm face. She stood and made her way to Kagome and sat on the edge of the bed closest to Kagome's head. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I'm so terribly sorry I blamed you." She set her hand down to lean on it and heard a crack. "Huh?" Lifting her hand, she raised the pillow and looked to see a piece of paper. She hesitantly picked it up and opened it with shaky hands. She read aloud:

"_**Dear my beautiful Kagome,**_

_**We can't see each other again. Not until I fulfill my destiny. I need to revenge my clan, my darling. When I am done- although I do not know when that will be- I will come for you, and we will continue our plans to make a village and raise a family. I love you with all my ice cold heart, but there is a piece of me that will never be filled if I don't kill Itachi. I can't open the door to my future without shutting the door to my past. Forget me. Live and love Naruto. He's loud, obnoxious, and annoying-but he must love you. When I come back for you… if it is me you no longer love… I will understand. But do not feel guilty if you do happen to fall for Naruto. With these words, I –Sasuke Uchiha- leave you to live your life free of making love with an enemy of your village in the forest behind your friend's backs. I will always love you and I will always cherish our memories together.**_

_**Your avenger, **_

_**Sasuke Uchiha."**_

Sakura gasped and glanced at Kagome once more. _Oh. My. God. S-she… she just had sex w-with S-Sasuke. But wait… is that… o-oh god… _

Sakura placed her hand on Kagome's warm stomach and felt a silent tear fall down her face for the girl who had no clue what awaited her when she awoke. This confirmed Sakura's suspicions.

Kagome was pregnant… with Sasuke Uchiha's baby. And Sasuke had just left her…

For good this time.


	2. Author's Note: The Sequel Is Finished!

I deleted ALL the other chapters I had and COMPLETELY redid EVERYTHING! The WHOLE sequel is DOOONE. Can I get a "YA-HOO-HOO"?

Fuck yea.

Okay, so, the sequel is under the title **_The Game's Aftermath_**.

Read it. And if you liked it, leave a review! Only if you want to, though. I won't beg. (:

Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, favoriting _Dangerous Games_! Whichever may apply to you, of course.

Check out some of my other Naruto/Inuyasha crossovers if you'd like. Even though they are nowhere near done...


End file.
